


kageyama- locked in

by ocupers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But whatever, Double Penetration, F/M, I guess it's underage since kurasuno is a highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocupers/pseuds/ocupers
Summary: you and Tobio are practicing his sets late, and while showering, you get locked in without a way to call for help, so instead of the date you had planned to go on, the two of you just ~have fun~ while no one can hear you make love
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	kageyama- locked in

**Author's Note:**

> technically underage since karasuno is a highschool and kageyama is a first year, but meh, this isn't CANON XD

you and your boyfriend Tobio are taking a quick shower before you leave, since you both want to go out and sit at this cute little ramen shop that's on the way home.  
"ahh.." you sigh as you quickly dry off and get redressed, muttering, "finally, another date with Tobio.." you love him, and you love watching him play volleyball, but sometimes he's a LITTLE obsessed with it, leaving you alone.  
BUT NOT TONIGHT! TONIGHT, YOU'D HAVE HIM ALL TO YOURSELF! you've been dating for just over a year now.  
there's a knock at the bathroom door that startles you. "hey, uhm... I-...I don't really know how to...tell you this.." his voice seems to trail off.  
"you're not skipping out on our date, are you?"  
"it's... not really my choice.. I mean... if it was my choice, I'd absolutely go! I wanted to make up for letting myself get so distracted by the game and getting better, and-..but that's-..." he trails off for a moment. and practically shouts, "WE'RE LOCKED IN."  
"....what?" you blink  
"when I got out of the showers, I thought the hallway was unusually dark, so I went to check, and all the lights were off." he gives a huff and continues, "I wanted to see if Tanaka or one of the others had decided to pull some dumbass prank, and I realized the doors were locked."  
you hurriedly pull your clothes on and swing the door open, "w-what do you mean we're locked in?"  
"I mean the doors to the outside are locked." Tobio grumbles.  
you..you were locked in the school gym with your boyfriend.  
maybe this won't be so bad...  
"hey! I can always show you funny videos on the internet something!" you beam, and rush over to your bag, it's then that it hits you-you can call daichi or one of the others to let you and Tobio- your thoughts are cut short when you go to unlock your phone, only to find it dead.  
"oh.." you mutter, shoulders falling. what perfectly horrific timing..  
"what's that 'oh' about?" Tobio calls out.  
you hold up your phone and say, "it's dead."  
"well, shit. and I forgot mine at home, tch, damn. just our luck."  
"are you really that upset about being in a locked gymnasium with me?" you ask teasingly.  
"W-WHAT?! NO, I'M JUST SAYING TO PLAY AT OUR BEST WE NEED PROPER SLEEP!" Tobio snaps, but you can tell he's not angry, just flustered by the way his face turns a lovely shade of pink.  
you walk over and loop your arms around his neck, "well... we could always cuddle, I've wanted to do that for-" you're cut off when you hear the sounds rain hitting the roof of he gym. "no..." you mutter, knowing what comes after rain.  
"hey, it's fine. it's just rain. it might just be a rainnstorm., and not a thunderstorm." he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in close.  
"...r-right..." you do your best to steady your breathing, and just take in his scent.  
"it's gonna be fine. I gotchu.. it's okay.." Tobio whispers softly, making gentle circles on your back with his palm.  
"heh...how-how are you so good at this?"  
your words make him freeze up for a moment, "w-well.. I-...had night terrors as a kid. so, it's...just what my mom always did for me, so I just... figured it'd help you too...but don't tell anyone, especially Tsukishima, about that."  
you just nod and hug him tight, you love how muscular his slender frame is, there's probably no fat on his body anywhere!  
"tch, leave it to you to turn a fear of thunder into a fear of MIGHT BE thunder" he snickers, not letting go of you for a second.  
you loved how he just about towered over you, with him being a full foot taller and all.. if he never grew any taller; great; if he did; even better.  
you're just about all the way calmed down when a bone chilling rumble ripples through the sky, it's like- like the hooves of a thousand demon horses running past!!!  
you give a shrill squeak and practically leap into Tobio's arms.  
"wha?! hey!" he shouts, cradling you anyway. "geez.. you know what? let's get some foam mats out, we can use them for bedding.  
you nod slowly, "yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
it takes around 10 minutes to get two mats aligned on each other.  
"so much for our date tonight, huh?" you ask with a laugh.  
"yeah... I wish I hadn't forgotten my phone, we'd probably be eating some ramen by now." he sighs.  
you loop your arms around his waist, peck him on the cheek, and hum, "who says we can't have enjoy our time together just because we're locked in?"  
you hear Tobio chuckle, and he goes to say something, but you don't hear it over the sound of a thunderclap, causing you jump and cling to him.  
"you know what? I have an idea for what we can do." he snickers, and scoops you into his arms.  
"WH-T-TOBIO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" you yelp when you realize where he's headed.  
"it's time I helped you get rid of that phobia of yours." you gasp as you're pressed against the bathroom wall. "from now on.. when you heart thunder, you'll think of me.." he growls, leaning in to ravish your lips.  
he soon moves to kiss his way across your jaw and down your neck.  
"T-Tobio.." you whine softly.  
"that's right, baby..I'm only setting to you tonight.." he rumbles in your ear.  
oh gods... volleyball euphemisms.. "aah~!!" you yelp when he gently nips at your throat.  
"so let's take these off, hmm?" Tobio growls, pulling your shirt up over your head, then leans in and licks along the outer lining  
of your bra. "I love how soft your skin is.." he slides the straps down your arms. "you're all mine.." he whispers, yanking the cups down, and freeing your breasts from their cottony confinement. "tonight, it's just you and me, no volleyball unless you want to play." his voice is so much deeper and sexier than usual, maybe it's because of what you're about to do..but you can't help but feel eager for every next second that his hands will be on you. you can feel him grab a handful of your breasts, and knead them like dough, ahh...it feels so good..! a soft whine escapes you when he suddenly takes a breast into his mouth, and suckles on it while he continues to knead and rub your other breast. "nyaah~!!" you cry out, and bury your fingers in his raven locks, pulling him in a fraction closer. as Tobio growls against your breast, it sends shockwaves through your body, "T-Tobio!!" you gasp, and try to pull him in closer. your mind is completely clouded with thoughts of being filled so exquisitely. "T-TO-TOBIO!!"  
"you have the best reactions.." Tobio rumbled, and pulled off his own shirt. "what should I do with you next hmm?"  
"you know what I want, damnit.." you growl impatiently. you're so damn turned on, you hardly take it! "I JUST NEED YOU!" you're so overwhelmed by your need of him, that you  
reach out, and wrestle your boyfriend to the ground, "and if you won't take me, I'll just have to take you."  
"GUH-!" he grunts as he lands on his back. he can only blink at you in shock, "well, i didn't see this coming. let's see what you got."  
"that's right, Tobio.. I have you all to myself.." you make quirk work of his belt and give a small laugh when he practically bounces as you free his member from its confines. "there it is..." you run a finger from base to tip, revel in the strangled groan it earns you. "I would tease you more.. but I'm too turned on to bother." hastily disrobing, you crawl over him, and sink down on his hard shaft. "ahh~ gods, yes.." you moan softly.. it's been too long since you last did this..  
wasting no time in trying to get the upper hand, Tobio grabs your hips and begins to bounce you. so you, in your lust hazed mind, eagerly allow him to man handle you. you love the way he fills you, he's large, no doubt about it, but not too big, it's amazing. to be stretched so wide; to be filled so completely. "gaaaah~!" he groans suddenly, and you can't help but begin to play with your breasts, right there in front of him.  
"th-this is what you do to me, Tobio! OH, GOD'S, TOBIO!" you cry out, it's so good, you don't know how lived without this. "AAHHH~ TOBIO!" your voice is high pitched and excited, and you can't seem to resist touching yourself as he begins to have his way with you. you tweak your nipples, knead your breasts, doing your best to put on a good show for him so he screws you better. "do you-ahh~..like the show?"  
"how can I-gaah..~~- not? I can't take my eyes off you." he growls, digging his fingers into your hips as he gives you one hard thrust, clearly enjoying the sharp cry it pulls from you, "gods, you're so hot..I can never seem to get enough of you." Tobio hums, returning to the slow pace he'd begin with. then his face lights up for a moment before it darkens with promise. "I just remembered something I left in my bag. I'll have to get it after this, I'm sure you'll love it. I got it just for you.."  
you couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly have in his bag, but in the back of your mind, you almost hope it's something naughty.  
"we'll be trying something new tonight! n-now don't be afraid to really scream for me, no one can hear us, after all."  
gods, all his dirty talk has you so hot..  
"apparently, it works best in one... let's call it a space.. than another"  
"wh-... what's that even mean?" you ask, trying to think through the lust.  
he grins, and replies, "all you need to know is you won't want to go back our normal routine afterwards..."  
you stop playing with your breasts in favor of bracing yourself on his chest. "then let's get to it, I only have so many hours before someone notices we're missing." you lean in and mold your lips against his, using the connection to muffle your cries as he begins a faster, ROUGHER pace.  
"AHH! YES! TOBIO!" you shout, loving every single second of it.  
it doesn't take long for you to peak with a long keening cry, "T-TOOBIIOO!"  
you collapse against him, and manage to giggle, "now.. I have to admit.. I'm really hoping you plan to use whatever this is on me.."  
Tobio hums, and flips the two of you over. but before he gets up to retrieve this mystery item, he growls, "not on, in."  
the connotations of it cause a long shudder to run the length of your spine.  
he slips from your tired, but still eager for more, body, and leaves the bathroom for no more than a minute. when he returns, he's holding something long and pink in his hand.  
you recognize the shape of the item and can't stop the groan of anticipation from slipping out.  
oh gods.. "and.. ahh, where's that going to go?" you breathe.  
he responds simply, "the back"  
"oohhh..." you groan with sweet anticipation. "but out back isn't exactly new."  
"I'm not telling you anything else, you'll just have to see for yourself." he holds out a hand, and helps you to your feet, then surprises you by pinning you against the counter, there's-there's a mirror in front of you!  
you can feel something sliding in between your folds, before plunging inside your dripping heat, one. two. three pumps, then you're left empty. but before you can complain, you feel a warm pressure at your 'rear entry', and give a long groan...things always feel bigger in the back end.  
the object is slowly eased in, inch by inch, and you can't help but smile, Tobio is just trying to be considerate, even though you don't need it.  
after a several minutes, your anal cavity is filled to the brim. "ahhh..~" you moan softly, "I'm...so full..~"  
everything goes still for a moment, then it is eased out, and you can help but groan at the sensation of it leaving and re-entering. "gods, so good..~" you groan.  
soon you're being fully screwed in the ass, and it's just as incredible as before.  
you're almost at your second climax of the night, when your heat is suddenly filled, which throws you over the edge with a scream to the heavens.  
you're surprised again when instead of stopping and allowing you to collect yourself, the deep thrustings don't even slow down in the least.  
for a split second the exquisite torture stops, and you think you hear a beep. "AHH TOBIO! WHAT A-ARE YOU TRYING TO- NYAAAH~! AAHH YES! FUUUUCK!" you scream as the thrusts work opposite of each other. "SO-SO GOOD!"  
you can't think, you can barely speak without a cry of ecstasy interrupting it. all you can really do is let Tobio have his way with your body. ....not that you mind.  
"NYAAAH! YEESSSS!" you scream, your body is singing as it is repeatedly filled. your climax completely blindsides you. you crash with a piercing scream, followed by a soft whimper from you and a loud curse from behind you as your backside is filled with jet after jet of hot fluid.  
"one more..." he growls in your ear, pulling you in close. you can barely hear the crashing thunder over the sounds your hips meeting, and his low groans sending shivers down your spine, soon you cum with a scream as your body seized up, pulling Tobio down with you, he gives a long groan as your anal cavity is once more filled with hot jets of fluid.  
"ahhnn~ Tobio.." you whine softly, you feel so full, but you need just a little more of him..  
a long, low moan erupts from you as he begins to move slowly.  
"how do you feel? you ready to clean off and call it a night?"  
"n'yaaah...no, I-.. I still want more.. ahnn.. please, Tobio.." you love the feeling of his hands on you. they're so strong and reliable...  
he gives your a firm squeeze, and chuckles softly. "I think I might have a little more left to give you. but I'm almost at my limit here.." he groans softly as do your best to give him a squeeze, "well, aren't you a naughty one, huh?"  
"only for you, Tobio.." you giggle softly.  
a long whine escapes as you hear a high pitched beep, and the toy begins to slowly rev up. "gods...sooo good."  
"I'll have to use this toy again sometime." he leans in close, and growls in a sultry tone, "you really are a kinky one..not that I'm complaining in the least...."  
you can really only lay there against the counter and feel your holes being filled.. "it's... it's so good..!" a loud, feminine whine escapes you as the pleasure begins to mount. "ahh, T-Toooobiiooo..."  
"that's right...let me hear it all.." he groans, matching the speed of the toy filling your soaking wet heat.  
within a few moments, the pace is back, at full force, which pulls a loud, keening cry from you. "it's... IT'S SO GOOD! AHH" you whine, and attempt to meet him thrust for thrust, but he holds you down.  
"not tonight.. just listen for the-...the thunder.. oh, gods.. ahh~.." he groans deeply.  
your body feels so hot... you'll be pushed over the edge soon..!  
you can hear the muffled rumblings of the storm outside.  
suddenly there's a thundering BOOM that shakes the bathroom. "AHH!" you shout, feeling fear grip at you. however, it's swallowed whole as Tobio leans in whispers in your ear.  
"it can't hurt you. you're in here with me, so stay there, and let me fill you up."  
his voice combined with the sensations of your body being filled are enough to drive you back up the wall.  
"NYAAA!" you throw your head back and, "ahh! s-s-so goood! ahhn~ Tobio!" you shout as your body begins to seize up again.  
"y-yeah... that's what I want to-NNG- hear...gods...!" Tobio growls behind you.  
"T-Tobio! aaa-AAAHHH!" you give a scream as you find your peak once again.  
"nn-guuh!! GAAH!" Tobio shouts, as you feel your backside fill up with more hot fluid.  
a soft groan escapes you as you feel it run down your thighs. you don't know how much more of this you can take, your mind is going numb from all this hot pleasure.  
"...one...more... just, one....more..." he growls between his heaving breaths.  
"h-here's the serve...set me a good one, nnnh~ y-yeah?" you whine as the toy keeps going.  
"oh? so you think you can keep up with my sets, do you?" Tobio growls challengingly, "then let's see what you've got..Baby~"  
you can't hold back the groan of anticipation as he adjusts his grip on your hips, and pulls you against him sharply, filling you up to the brim. "ahh... " gods . you're so FULL...! ahh..  
"and remember, ~baby~.. don't hold back..I want to hear ~everything~.."  
without warning, he pulls back and fills you up forcefully again, "AHHH! T-TOBIO!!" you shout as you feel yourself go cross-eyed from the pleasure alone.  
he continues at this rough, brutal pace for another few minutes before the coil snaps, sending you spiralling down into rapture with a shrill scream. "T-TOOOBIIOOOOO!!!"  
you find yourself clamping down on him hard enough that he freezes with a strangled grunt as he seems to pulsate within you, and you feel something hot and thick shoot deep inside you, which effectively sends you down another, though smaller, climax.  
"(F-F/NNNNNN)!!" he gives a mighty shout as his fingers dig into your hips.  
for a few long moments neither or you can move, even as the toy continues on, intent on pleasuring your exhausted body.  
with a grunt of effort, Tobio picks himself up, and turns it off, allowing you to breathe a sigh. gods... you're worn out. "that-...ahh..."you whine softly as the silicone is gently pulled out, and tossed to the counter.  
"gods, I love you..." he breathes, "I'm sorry if I spend too much time focusing on the game, it's...all I've really cared about for so long.. it sucks that I have to remind myself to leave time for you, but it'll come naturally to me with time, I'll... I'll get more used to us and- gods... that was incredible.. we're definitely using that thing again...those noises you made...those faces...heh, the feel of you around me.. it's-... addicting... I-" he takes a loud breath in as he realizes the heartfelt speech he'd just given you, "ahhhhh..d-don't expect me to-"  
"Tobio... " you whined tiredly as he, too, slips out. "thank you... thank you for-...for everything.. for the attempts to comfort me through the storm, the- ..mmmm, the amazing ABSOLUTELY AMAZING FUCK...ahh, the... mm your words too.. it all means so much to me.. now shut he hell up, and kiss me.."  
he gives a grin, and gently careses your face, pulling you in for a sweet, tender kiss that expresses all the words he has trouble with; "I love you."  
time seems to go flying past as the two of you recover from your intense highs. Tobio clean the both of you up, as you're still too exhausted. "ahh, I think getting accidentally locked in here was the best thing that could have happened to us..." you smiled tiredly, doing your best to help him out your clothes back on.  
"yeah...come on, let's get some sleep before everyone realizes we're missing.." he smirks and wraps an arm around waist, you put yours around his shoulders. it will forever amaze you how strong and mature Tobio is-for a highschool kid-. he leads you out to the main room and onto the foam mats the two of you had set out.  
the two of you practically collapse on them, exhausted...but satiated. like you had a large meal, and your belly is full, but not uncomfortably so... you rest your head on his chest, and sling an arm over him as well, "Tob-...io... I-.." sleep had almost fully taken over you now. "I love you..."  
he gives a grunt and lethargically pulls you into his arms, and sleepily grumbles, "love-oo..." as you both fall into the world of dreams, snuggled up to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, you kinky bastards XD  
> (not judging, I wrote this for my best friend, who is unapologetically, a kinky bastard XD)


End file.
